ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam
The ∞ Justice (aka Infinite Justice, Justice) is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny, piloted by Athrun Zala. The latter's usage of the mobile suit plays a pivotal role in ending the Second Bloody Valentine War, as part of the Three Ships Alliance and Orb Union's 2nd Space Fleet. Despite its design bearing a striking similarity to its predecessor, the ZGMF-X09A Justice Gundam, this mobile suit can be easily distinguished by its Fatum-01 sub-flighter backpack/ subflight lifter, beam cannons, beam blades, and its signature capability to lock onto multiple targets. Combat Abilities While the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom is armed with many long-ranged weapons like DRAGOONSs, the ∞ Justice has many close combat weapons. Its armaments include several beam sabers and blades, machine cannons, a beam boomerang, a grapple stinger and an optional beam rifle. As with its predecessor, the ∞ Justice mounts a subflight lifter, which also mounts a large number of weapons like beam cannons and beam sabers. The ∞ Justice seems designed to fight mostly other mobile suits, unlike the Strike Freedom which easily destroys 3 Nazca class battleships. However, the subflight lifter is capable of ramming straight through an enemy ship and Athrun uses this tactic to great effect to almost single handedly sink the Minerva. Armaments Backpack/subflight lifter The main piece of weaponry used on the ∞ Justice is its Fatum-01 sub-flighter backpack/subflight lifter, an upgraded variant of the original ZGMF-X09A Justice's Fatum-00 backpack. As with its predecessor, the subflight lifter can be used in three different ways. The first is being mounted on the back of the suit with its wings swept back to take less space. Second it can be used as a sublifter, similar to the Guul, allowing the ∞ Justice to stand upon it. The third use of the subflight lifter is as a remote weapon, during which it is controlled by the pilot to attack enemies from different directions. The Fatum-01 holds six engines, two large ones on top and four beneath the wings, granting the Fatum-01 (and the ∞ Justice when docked) great speed and agility. The Fatum-01 is not without weapons either. A MA-6J "Hyper Fortis" beam cannons are mounted over either shoulder when the Fatum-01 docks with the Infinite Justice. These weapons do have a limited range of traverse but can be elevated 180 degrees. Rotating the cannons 180 degrees exposes the MA-M02S "Preface Lacerta" beam sabers on the back side. There is a single MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber mounted in the Fatum-01's nose. Finally the leading edge of each wing mounts a MR-Q17X "Griffon 2" beam blades when flying on its own, the subflight lifter with activated blades can be used to ram into enemy structures and fly through them, causing massive damage. Beam carry shield As with the other newer Gundam-type mobile suits, the ∞ Justice is equipped with a beam shield for defense. While the other Gundams carry two beam shield generators, the Justice only mounts a single MX2002 beam carry shield on its left forearm. This shield however mounts additional weaponry, which comes in the form of a single RQM55 "Shining Edge" beam boomerang and a EEQ8 Grapple Stinger, similar to the extensional arrestor like that of the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ. Beam sabers/blades Since the ∞ Justice is specialized in close combat, it carries several beam sabers. Two MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam sabers are mounted on the hips of the suit, which can be used each as a single saber, or combined into a double bladed weapon (Athrun almost always uses the double sword variant). Another, more unique weapon of the suit are its two MR-Q15A "Griffon" beam blades, one mounted in each lower leg. When activated, a beam is generated between the knees and foot, which allows the Infinite Justice to surprisingly attack enemy units or kick away beam boomerangs. This tactic is used to great effect by Athrun in his final battle with the Impulse and Destiny. Machine cannons/CIWS The mobile suit itself mounts several shell firing weapons. These include two MMI-M19L 14mm dual machine guns in its head, and two MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS, which are mounted in the chest of the Mobile Suit. Both of them are used for short range engagements, soft targets and point defense. System Features Like the other new Gundams, the Justice mounts a Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, granting it nearly infinite operation time. It also is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller to operate the reactor under N-Jammer influence. For defense, besides its beam shield, the Infinite Justice mounts the more advanced Variable Phase Shift armor. Lastly, like its predecessor and the Strike Freedom, the Infinite Justice has hardpoints to dock with a METEOR unit, granting the suit further weaponry and speed. The ∞ Justice uses an updated version of the operating system [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]]. History The ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice (Infinite Justice) is an advanced mobile suit secretly built by ZAFT's rogue Clyne Faction, based on the earlier ZGMF-X09A Justice. It utilizes a new engine design and advanced weaponry that gives it several times the combat ability of the original Justice. The ∞ Justice makes its debut in Cosmic Era 74, arriving on Earth together with the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom during the ZAFT invasion of Orb. It is delivered to Athrun Zala personally by Lacus Clyne, who pilots the ∞ Justice through atmospheric re-entry and lands in the Archangel's mobile suit hangar to give it to Athrun. After talking with Lacus, Athrun takes off in the ∞ Justice to back-up Kira in the Strike Freedom, who was battling both the ZGMF-X42S Destiny and the ZGMF-X666S Legend and manages to chop off Destiny's wrist despite Athrun being injured before the fight. The Justice also plays a highly prominent role in the end of the Second Bloody Valentine War. First, Athrun disables both Shinn Asuka's Destiny and Lunamaria Hawke's ZGMF-X56S Impulse. Then, Athrun cripples the Minerva by utilizing the multiple beam cutters on the Justice's Fatum-01 backpack to destroy the Minerva's spaceflight engines. Lastly, Athrun used the ∞ Justice's backpack, along with help from Mu La Flaga's ORB-01 Akatsuki's DRAGOONs, to destroy Requiem. When the battle is brought to an end, the ∞ Justice rescues both Shinn and Lunamaria. Trivia *The ∞ Justice was originally to be called the "Knight Justice", but the name was later changed. *∞ Justice's head crest displays the text "X-19A DICIANNOVE", which means "Nineteen" in Italian and is a reference to the Infinite Justice's model number. *∞ Justice is the former name of Operation: Enduring Freedom, part of the US War on Terror. *The ∞ Justice is the only unit of Athrun Zala that has survived, the Aegis and Justice were both self-detonated for different causes, the ZAKU Warrior he took from Armory One was damaged beyond repair upon re-entry, the Saviour was also damaged beyond repair by the Freedom, and the GOUF Ignited he stole was destroyed by Shinn Asuka when he tried to escape. Pics Gallery File:Infinite-justice-mg-art.jpg|∞ Justice MG kit box-art Gundam SEED Destiny 0004.jpg|∞ Justice Infinite Justice Gundam Charge by sandrum.jpg|∞ Justice (DeviantArt) InfiniteJustice.jpg|"X-19A DICIANNOVE" Fatum_01.JPG|The Fatum 01 with its five beams activated InfiniteJusticeGirl.jpg|∞ Justice Gundam MS Girl by komatsu Eiji ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice.jpg|∞ Justice External Links *∞ Justice Gundam on MAHQ *∞ Justice Gundam on Wikipedia